1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the mechanical cleaning of freshly caught roundfish, i.e. fish having a substantially round cross-section such as, in particular, cod, haddock, mackerel, whiting, perch, tuna and the like, which fish is fixed in a transportation unit, such as a revolving stand, the method involving one step in which the head of the fish is partially separated from the trunk by means of a throat cut reaching from the ventral side towards the spine, and another step performed subsequently in which the trunk of the fish is opened by means of a belly cut starting at the edge of the throat cut, allowing for eviscerating the entrails intact. The invention also relates to apparatus for performing such method.
2. Prior Art
Nowadays, slaughtering and cleaning of fish is carried out increasingly on board fishing vessels. Various methods and equipment have been suggested for the explicit purpose of reaching the fastest possible processing resulting in the highest possible yields. There should be a minimum amount of wasted fish meat and the entrails should be eviscerated intact in order to remain a quality raw material for the canning industry or the drug industry or for other purposes. Especially the throat cut is performed in such a way, that it produces a maximum meat yield and simultaneously is careful and efficient in cutting free the entrails. However, the throat cut brings about a damaging of the collar bones (clavicles), which extend in a curved manner and thus form an impediment to carrying out a rectilinear cut from the isthmus up to the spinal column. The damaging of the collar bones leads to a reduction in quality of the final fillet product to be obtained.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is a main object of the present invention to suggest a method which safeguards a preparation of the fish body for a subsequent decapitating operation such that high quality fillets can be produced.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to carry out the throat cut such that the collar bones or clavicles are not engaged by the throat cutting operation so as to leave these bones undamaged.
It is a further object of the invention to carry out the throat cutting effectively and at high yield.